Nightmares on Mobius
by Kagrulez
Summary: Sixteen year old Sierra Sky,a victim of her abusive uncle, Reese, finally runs away with her best friend Jess, till they meet the Destructix and Sierra's nightmares become a reality...
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Written by: Kagrulez**

_Sierra Skye, a talented fifteen year old girl, becomes an orphan when her mother mysteriously disappears, becomes raised by an angry alcoholic uncle and a sweet and close friend. Life was difficult almost all Sierra's life, she was without a father to protect her and now didn't have a mother to comfort her. When she and Jess run away to escape their uncle's wrath one night. The two begin to survive on their own. Sierra discovers her worth when she's visited by a strange white echidna and becomes surrounded by a group of talking creatures known as the Destructix, and then rescued by a black hedgehog known as Shadow. _

_**Prologue: **_

The fire roared the flames growing as it consumed the small village. The heat was intense. I look in fear at the burning buildings surrounding me. I look at the burning building next to me, the flames whips and lashes out at my face. I look ahead; someone was walking slowly towards me. My heart begins to race in terror; every part of my body was screaming "_Run_!" I act on instinct and run as fast as I can into the forest. Darkness surrounds me; the only thing that was lighting the path was the burning fire.

I look behind me, the figure was still slowly moving towards me. I keep running, my heart racing faster. _This is just a nightmare! This isn't real!_ But it _felt_ so real, the blazing heat, the fear, it couldn't be a dream. My mind races, the adrenaline helped me to run faster but it didn't warn me of oncoming objects. I trip over something landing face first into the soil. I look behind me again; the figure somehow was now standing over me. I look up at him in fear. How did he get here so fast?

I look around for some way of escape, and that's when I realized that I was surrounded by more shadows. My eyes widen in shock. The figure standing over me smiles a cold smile as he watched me look around in fear. He raises his hand and shakes a finger at me to get my attention. I turn to him, my eyes still wide with fear, then turn away and shut my eyes to try and escape his dark gaze. "Not yet my dear, but soon... not yet... Wake up..."

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

I wake up with a start. Sweat was running down my face. I look at my clock, ten o'clock in the morning. I stretch and get out of bed, I walk over to my closet, and grab a laced bright red tank top and some Addicted jeans. I walk into the bathroom and look at my reflection. My dark long and wavy black hair cascaded down my back, my shocking blue eyes look back at me with kindness, and my skin a lovely olive colored texture. I didn't look all that bad. I come out of the bathroom and grab my bag; I notice a picture of me and my mother.

I smile at the picture of me and my my mother. My mother was beautiful with dark hair like mine, and looking at me with the same blue eyes as me. I was about six and ice skating with my mother, I look at the outfit I was wearing. A beautiful red skater skirt with perfectly white ice skates in hand. My mother was wearing a skater's outfit and skates as well. I smiled at the picture and grab it to take with me. I look at another picture of me and my mother at a singing contest. I was holding a first place ribbon with pride; my mother was behind me smiling.

I get ready and walk down the staircase. The house was pretty small and messy. Jess and I cleaned it as much as we could though it still looked like a mess. I enter the kitchen and notice my best friend, Jess, cooking breakfast. Sizzling bacon and cheese filled the room. Jess looks up from his cooking and notices me standing there. I smile at him; he was a handsome boy of eighteen, his wavy dark black hair, with an athletic and strong body the same olive hinted color as me, with green eyes.

Jess wasn't a part of my family biologically, but I still consider him family ever since Aunt Claire pulled him off the streets and had him live with her and Uncle Reese as though he was her own son.

As far as I knew Jess was the only "cousin" that I knew better than the rest of my family. "Hey Jess, I'm going out soon and -"

"You look tired." Jess interrupts, and as if on cue I yawn and nod.

"I had that dream again."

Jess frowned, "Again? You've been having that same nightmare for the past three months!"

I nod and sigh, "It's the same thing every night, the same village with the same fire, and those shadows. I don't know what they were but they were really creepy."

I shuddered, remembering the one shadow that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Jess, this time there was a little bit more to the dream. When I was running away, into the forest, one of the shadows was following me. At first I thought that I had outrun him but then I fell, and out of nowhere he was standing over me! He said, "Not yet my dear, but soon... not yet..." and then I woke up." Jess was about to answer me when someone yells from upstairs. "SIERRA! GET UP HERE!" Jess and I glance upstairs. Jess stops and both of us look above us. Jess looks at me, rolls his eyes and continues his cooking. I call back upstairs "Coming Reese!" Uncle Reese and Jess were the only family I had, my father died in the war and my mother disappeared when I was eight. Since then I've been living here with my Uncle and cousin. I walk slowly up the stairs and into my Uncle's bedroom. I hated coming into this bedroom, it was always a mess and it always smelled like garbage. I crinkle my face in disgust. Suddenly Reese walks out of the bathroom. He was a tall and rather good looking guy with his hazel eyes and his dark brown hair.

Reese motions for me to come closer. Hesitantly, I walk towards him. I used to enjoy being around him. He was always playing with me, like the father that I never had, but my mom was a little cautious whenever I was around him. Back then I didn't understand why she felt like I was so unsafe around him. Now I do. Reese is unpredictable, one minute he's happy the next he's punching the drywall for something that you said. Right now he looked angry and I was scared. He looks at me and frowns. "Where ya goin'?" I shiver and answer bravely "I'm going to hang out with my friends; if you need me I'll have my phone."

To my surprise, Reese only nods and grumbles "Just don't go getting into trouble..." With relief I run out the door yelling my goodbyes to Jess. I reach into my pocket and pull out my IPod and begin to listen to Auburn and Carrie Underwood. I walk past alleyways and was careful not to look into strangers' eyes. Where I live, so much as looking at someone in the eye meant trouble. I head to an old beat up park and just hang around there. I didn't really have friends, at school I was known as a freak and people were afraid of me. Suddenly an old memory where all these problems began, entered my mind.

Sierra's memory:

I was going to a middle school called Black Wood Jr. High. It was the last day of school before summer, and I was on my way to history, my final class for the day, when a jock came at me and grabbed my arm. I looked at him in surprise and annoyance but soon in fear when I saw the intentions in his face. Terrified I remember struggling to escape but couldn't and soon enough friends of the jock holding me surrounded me. I remember being so scared and angry, I felt so helpless... and then it happened, suddenly the jocks were all pushed by some unknown force, a whole football field away from where I was standing. From that day on no one bothered me, but soon rumors began flying around about the incident. I was called a freak, and a danger to society. After that Mom moved us to another state and brought me to a new school. She was the only one who knew about my power. Nobody, not even my family, didn't know. Only Mom.

End of memory

I look up into the sky. Since Mom disappeared, everything has changed. Jess's parents separated just two weeks after my mother disappeared, leaving Jess and me with sweet Aunt Claire, but then Jess's mother died in a car crash twelve months later. Since then, me and Jess have been stranded with Uncle Reese, a now grief stricken alcoholic. A tear runs down my face. Jess and I always spoke of running away whenever Reese was angry and drunk. We'd speak of running away to Wyoming or sweet old California. I wipe away the tear and look ahead of me.

Finally I reached an old beat up park. No one came here, that's why I liked it. It was the perfect place to be alone and at peace. I walk over to the swing set and sit down. I always come here to just let go of everything, my anger, my sorrow, and my fears. I get up and begin to walk around, when I all of a sudden felt like someone was watching me. I look around quickly to see who it was. No one was there. I finally decided it was nothing and shrug it off and walk out of the park.

For the rest of the day I wandered the streets until it started to get dark. Reluctantly I began to walk home. "I hope Jess is okay." I said to myself. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me again. Chills ran down my spine and I look around nervously. "Okay, this is definitely starting to creep me out." I say to myself. No one answers but the wind. I continue walking but in a quicker pace. After what seems like forever, I see my house. I walk inside and begin looking for Jess. "Jess, I'm home! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" comes the reply. I smile and walk into the kitchen. The smell of hamburger wafted in the air. I smile at him then notice that Reese was missing. "Hey, Jess, where's Reese?" I ask. Jess shrugs and answers "Most likely at the local bar." My face fell. That wasn't a good sign. That usually meant trouble once he got home. I frowned at the thought but immediately turn it back into a smile. I wasn't about to let Reese get the best of me. "That food smells good Jess, can't wait to start eating."

After we had finished eating, we talked for a while until it was about twelve thirty, I decided to go to bed and said goodnight to Jess and went to bed. As I lied on my bed, I listened to the rain fall and patter against my window. I felt someone watching me once more. I get up out of bed and go to my window. I look out to find out who it was but it was too dark. "It's probably nothing. I shrug off the feeling and return to my bed. I listen and watch until my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

A green figure watches the sleeping girl and frowns. It's been hard watching the girl and hiding when she turned around. The figure scowls, he had been watching the girl for some time now and was tired, and he desired action. A voice breaks into his thoughts and the figure picks up his communicator. "Did she see you?"

"No."

"Good. It's almost time to go onto step two, be ready."

"No problem."

The figure puts down his communicator and turns back to the girl. He smirks at her and disappears.

I walk past burning buildings once again. The heat swept across my face. I look toward the dark forest ahead of me. I finally decide to take my chances and head for the forest. I began to hear footsteps and look back to see the same black figure. "WH-who's there?" I cry. The black figure stops and begins to chuckle. He puts up his hand. "Soon, have patience..." Before I could answer I woke up.

These dreams were starting to make me worry. Will I have these dreams forever? I thought. I get up and dress into jeans and a black tank top. I straighten my hair, and finish getting ready for the day. When I finished, I walked downstairs to help Jess with breakfast. Reese was sitting in the living room watching television. I turn to see Jess. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans. Jess notices me and smiles. I return the smile and finish helping him with breakfast.

The day went by quickly; Reese had given us a full list of chores for us to do around the house. By the end of the day, I felt like Cinderella. When dinner finally came, Reese left the house and back to the local bar. We were relieved that he had left but were a little nervous of what was going to happen when he got back. We shake the nervous feeling off and enjoy our evening.

The rest of the evening me and Jess played games and shared stories. Finally bored I grab Jess's hand and go outside. Jess and I lay on the grass and look up at the stars, naming as many constellations as we could until car light blind us. Startled we stand up just as Reese emerges from the car. We look at him in surprise; he was home earlier than usual. Reese approaches awkwardly, clearly drunk. Reese looks at us with a drunk and angry expression. He looks at Jess then at me. I watch him fearfully. He was dead drunk, that was definitely not a good sign. Reese points his finger at me and says, "You... come here." I shake my head and draw closer to Jess. Jess steps in front of me protectively. "I SAID COME HERE!" yells Reese and advances.

I look at Jess in awe; he was so big, so threatening. Jess doesn't pay attention. He glares at Reese with anger, clenching his fist tightly. "Don't touch her..." Jess growls. Reese stops in his tracks. He looks at Jess in surprise then smirks. "You care about her J? How cute..." he slurs. Reese continues to walk towards us. Jess holds up his clenched fists. "I'm only going to warn you once old man, don't touch her. You've caused us enough grief." Reese laughs coldly but continues walking towards us. "You don't know the meaning of grief Jess... not even a little." Reese shoves Jess aside forcefully, and puts his hands on my shoulders. My eyes widen with disbelief and fear. I shudder and try to pull away but he has me in an iron grip.

Jess gets up and jumps at Reese. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Reese tries to dodge the flying fist but was too slow and received a sucker punch to the jaw. Reese lets me go and falls backward holding his jaw, blood was running down his nose. His eyes were wide with rage. Jess pulls me towards him protectively. He lifts my face up and looks at me with concern. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and put my face against his chest. Jess looks at Reese with anger.

"Never touch her again!"

Reese lets out a battle cry and flies towards me and Jess. Jess pushes me aside and advances towards Reese. The two collide and begin to fight, violently beating at each other. Finally Jess grabs Reese's head and bangs it hard against his knee, knocking him out unconscious. I stand there too stunned to move, Jess grabs my hand, breaking the trance, and we run out of the house, and into town.

Jess and I run aimlessly about the streets until we couldn't run anymore. I stop to catch my breath. A tear rolls down my face. I was angry, angry at Reese, angry at my mother, and angry at myself for not being able to defend myself and allowing Jess to take all the damage. I yell out in frustration and punch a brick wall. Jess puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turn around and sob into his chest. Jess only stood there and held me, comforting me the only way he knew how. "Everything is going to be okay Sierra." he puts his hand on my head and I close my eyes. Jess was the only one I knew of who actually cared about me.

I look up at him and wipe away my tears. "I... I could've helped you! I could've helped you fight him off! Why must I always be so scared? It's not fair!"

Jess looks at me with pity. "No... You couldn't. Reese would've hurt you. I couldn't bear that risk." I look at him in surprise. He really did care about me. I smile and hug him. "Thank you." that was all I could say. Jess only nods. "Let's go find a place to sleep."

A shadow stood above a building looking down at the two teenage kids wandering the streets. He turns his head towards the boy known as Jess, who was keeping a watchful eye on the girl. The shadow looks at the girl as well. Something caught his eye and fixes his eyes more carefully on her. The figure sensed a powerful force coming from her. The figure was taken aback. He'd never felt so much energy in a living thing before other than himself, and a few rivals. The sleeping girl twists in her sleep, then suddenly yelps. "They're here..." says the figure and disappears into thin air.

I was surrounded by burning buildings. There were screams of agony and fear coming from everywhere. I look around to find the people making the noises, but the village was empty of any life but me and the burning fires. I look up to see the shadow figure walking towards me. I felt every part of me screaming _Run!_ But I was too scared to move, I watch as the figure drew closer and closer until the figure was standing right in front of me. My eyes widen as the darkness disappeared and revealed a creature smiling a dark smile. He was white with glasses at the brim of his face; his golden eyes were surrounded by black. His head was outlined with strange black markings, and his hands and feet were bandaged and wore a dark black cape with symbols on it. He smiles at me.

"Hello Sierra..."

I step back in surprise. "WH-who are you and how do you know my name?"

The creature chuckles and steps towards me. "I am Dr. Finitevus. As for your name... Well let's just say that I've known about you long enough to know your name and why you're out on the streets." I gasp and take another step back away from the Dr. Finitevus.

"H-how did you know...?"

"I've been watching you very carefully ever since your mother went missing."

I look up at him, now angry and shocked, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER'S DISAPPEARANCE?"

Dr. Finitevus held up a hand for silence. Reluctantly I stayed silent to hear what he had to say. "Everything will reveal in time, but now I must insist that you come with me." I shake my head. "No, I won't!" I start to run but something grabs hold of me. I look down and see that my feet had disappeared into a black hole. "Hey what the-?" Dr. Finitevus interrupts me, "Surely you didn't think I'd just let you walk away from me that easily did you?" I look at him, angry that he was so calm about all of this. "What do you want from me?" I ask harshly.

"It's not what I want _from _you; it's what I want _with _you."

I begin to feel afraid. Dr. Finitevus walks up to me and grabs my face. "You see, you're no ordinary human girl, my dear. You can do things that others can only imagine, things that most people can only wish for. You have immense power, pure energy." I tug away from him and struggle to break free. "Leave me alone!" I scream, suddenly a burst of light shines brightly and a force shoves Finitevus away from me. The hole that had held me was gone and immediately I run as far as I can away from him. I hear him yelling after me, "You are only stalling what's to come, my dear, but soon everything will happen as it should!" After that, I wake up from my nightmare and see the sun shining into my eyes.

Jess was next to me looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I look at him and show my fear. "My dream..." I didn't need to say anymore, immediately Jess asks me what happened and I tell him from the beginning with the burning buildings and screams, to the very end with my meeting with Dr. Finitevus, but cut out the special abilities that I wield part as best as I could. When I finished telling my story, Jess stands up and begins to walk towards the exit of the park. We decided to sleep at the park where it was open, in case Reese went searching for us we'd at least be able to run away before he'd catch up with us. I get up as well and catch up with Jess. "Jess? What are you-" I began to ask when Jess turns around and hugs me. "It's nothing; I was just trying to think of a place to go for safety. Come on, we need to find a better hiding place."

"Okay." Jess takes my hand, and we walk out of the park without another word.

For the rest of the day we wandered the streets and bought some sandwiches with some cash that Jess had taken before we ran away. As I was finishing my food, we began to hear sirens and immediately we begin to run. We run to the outskirts of town and into a tall grass field and lay low until the sirens were long gone. Jess tells me to stay put and checks out the area. I wait patiently for his return. It seemed like forever when he finally came back, grabbed my hand, and took me to an abandoned house. We stay in hiding for the rest of the day. Jess left to explore the strange area that we were staying in. I grab my IPod and listen to music until he returned. "This place should be safe enough to stay for the night." he says. Soon night had come, I was afraid to fall asleep in fear that Dr. Finitevus was waiting for me, but Jess told me to try and get some sleep and soon enough I was dreaming the same dream.

I see the same burning buildings with the same screams coming from unknown people. I wait and soon enough I see Dr. Finitevus walking towards me. I stand tall and try not to show my fear. He stops in front of me and smiles. Before he could speak I begin to ask him some questions that had been bothering me since last night. "How did you come to find me?" I ask. Dr. Finitevus seemed amused when I asked and answers me calmly "I became aware of you after a strong wave of power had appeared from nowhere approximately about two years ago. Since then I had learned about your existence and of the powers that you wield."

I suddenly remember the incident with the jocks and become angry with myself but I didn't show it. "Why do you want me? What can I do?" I ask. Dr. Finitevus walks closer to me until we're face to face. "You are the key to the end of all this war and destruction. The power that you wield is extremely strong, with help you could become unstoppable." he replies. None of this made sense.

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Finitevus chuckled and puts out his hand. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Everything was so confusing, I didn't understand any of it, but I knew one thing, this guy was no good. I look at him in the eye and scream "No!" and run away. This time he didn't stop me but said, "You can't run forever! My patience is wearing thin, I will use force the next time we meet, and I promise you, it will be very soon!"

For the next few days, I don't receive any more visiting's from Finitevus, and for once, able to sleep in peace. Jess was troubled about it but didn't say anything. I'm a little worried but decided to leave it alone. We wander away from the city and into the countryside. I enjoy feeling the warm sunshine on my face and smell the sweet scents around me that didn't smell like trash and cigarette smoke. We find an abandoned hut that looked pretty old. We explore the inside and see that it was sturdy enough to stay in, and with that, we made our new home comfortable enough to live in.

Jess walks over to me looking very serious. "In case, I'm not there to protect you, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself." I was surprised by this but didn't argue. Jess and I practiced day and night, fighting each other. To my surprise, I was pretty good. Each day we began to fight harder and with each day passing I got closer and closer to beating Jess.

The days turned into weeks and still no nightmares or meets with Dr. Finitevus. Soon I forgot all about his promise. I walk down the field. Jess was exhausted from our training earlier this morning. I wasn't quite tired yet so decided to take a stroll. The country side of the country was beautiful, I enjoyed every minute that past being outside and walk around with my IPod in hand. The feeling of being watched still made me uneasy, and when the feeling returned I was always on my guard. Today, the feeling had returned. I was sick of it and turn to where it felt the strongest and yell "I know you're out there! Come out and show yourself!" No one answers but I wasn't about to give up that easily, I walk towards a rather large oak tree and sit there. "You don't have to answer me, but I know that you're there!"

Finally I give up and become bored. I stand up and look up at the tree, the tree's branches were a little high but that didn't stop me. I quickly place my foot on the bark of the tree and push upwards and reach my branch. I pull myself up and begin to climb. As I'm climbing a memory comes into focus. I have always loved to climb trees and had become pretty good and fast at it. I remember my mother climbing our big tree at home, after me. I remember her soft and loving blue eyes and long silky dark hair. I remember her sweet and gentle laughter whenever I did something funny. The memory fades and I smile at the memory.

I finally reach the top of the tree and look out at the land below. The golden fields stretched for miles and miles, the sun shining on the meadows gave it a glowing look, the sky was a beautiful sky blue. I secretly hoped that Jess and I didn't have to leave. It was nice here and the fields were covered with wild strawberries and peaches. "I hope we stay here for a while." I said to myself.

Deciding to check on Jess, I enter the hut and notice him lying on a bed of old blankets stuffed with dried grass beneath it. I look over at Jess who was still asleep and smile. _He works so hard to protect me. He's like the big brother that I've never had. I'm lucky to have him around._ I thought. I go back outside and back towards the oak tree to relax. When I reached the tree, I settle down and drift off into a deep sleep.

Dr. Finitevus scans the area for Sierra. Finally he closes in on an area in the countryside. He notices her sleeping under a large oak tree. He smiled at his success, "Scourge!" A green hedgehog entered the room, with a smirk on his face. His eyes were sky blue, on the top of his head were red sunglasses, he wore a black torn jacket with flames designed on the arms, he wore green punk-like shoes, and had two nasty scars spread across his upper torso. "What's up old man?" Scourge asks. Finitevus rolls his eyes in annoyance, he despised that nickname. "It is time for step two."

Scourge shrugs. "Kay."

"The girl, we need her. She is very vital to my plans. I need you to go in and bring her back here alive and safe. I don't want her in any harm."

Scourge begins to walk out the lab door when Dr. Finitevus stops him. "Oh, and there's one other thing you might want to consider. There's a boy no more than at least eighteen with the girl. He seems to be very protective over her. Bring him down; I don't want him spoiling my plans."

Scourge nods and leaves the room, glad to find something to do.

Scourge and his gang open up a portal to the world known as earth. He'd been here before but not very often. The portal opens up on the other side. As Finitevus said, they were to go to the countryside and search for the girl. Scourge walks out of the portal and into the sunshine. The tall grass surrounded him. He looks around for a tall oak tree that the doc had mentioned. At last, he spots the tree not far from where he was standing. About a yard or two away the tree stood, being the only tree in the sea of gold it wasn't hard to find.

"Fiona, stay close but stay hidden. The rest of you, search for the kid, he'll be close by to help the girl if she was in danger."

Scourge's gang nod in unison and go their separate ways. Scourge heads towards the tree, sneaking up from behind. Scourge looks at the sleeping girl. He smiles wickedly. Here is the girl the Doc needed, sleeping like she had no care in the world. He stood over her for a little bit before reaching out and grabbing her by the mouth. Like he expected, the girl snaps immediately awake, thrashing and kicking. He laughs and grabs her arm, forcing it behind her back. She was pretty strong he had to admit, but not strong enough. The girl thrashed about a little while longer before giving up, finding it useless.

"Glad you decided to knock it off." Scourge said. The girl looks up at him in surprise and anger. "Now, let's go see your little boyfriend." Scourge smirks and drags the girl to the hut.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner of War

Chapter 2: Prisoner of War

I didn't understand what was going on. At first I had fallen asleep, then, the next thing I knew, a hand had reached for my mouth and caught me by surprise. I felt myself being dragged away by my captor. I feel angry and begin to struggle only to get a punch to the gut, leaving me struggling for air. I didn't know who my captor was but he was going to get the welcoming he deserves. We reached the hut, and immediately I began looking around frantically for Jess. I didn't see him anywhere. I hope Jess is okay. I hoped. At last, my captor released my mouth allowing me to breathe more properly. I gasp for air and groan. I hear mocking laughter from behind me. I look and notice a green hedgehog that looked like a total punk. I grit my teeth and stare at him coldly, catching his attention he smiles coldly right back.  
"Where's Jess?" I demanded. Scourge smirks and walks over to a girl fox wearing all black and puts his arm around her. He smiles at me, then yawns, completely ignoring my question. I stand up and feel tremors of anger coursing through my body. "What have you done with him?" I practically screamed. Scourge only shrugs. "I don't babysit, girlie, maybe he ditched." Hearing that coming from him made me even angrier. There was no way Jess would just get up and leave me alone. I clenched my fists, I wanted to beat the heck out of him, wiping off that stupid smirk right off his face.  
"What do you want?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? You!"  
Why would he need me? I thought. Memories begin to come back of Dr. Finitevus and his threat. A blue hawk appears from behind and walks up to Scourge. "Scourge, it's time we leave. We're being followed."  
Scourge glances at him, then at me. "Alright Predator. Have you gotten rid of the boy?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Fiona, lets go. Predator, grab the girl, we're leaving."  
I stood there, too shocked to move. Jess gone? Predator came closer, reaching out to grab my arm. I snap out of it and look hysterically for a way out, I look from behind and see the front door hadn't been guarded. I run for the exit barely making it out before Predator pounced. I sprint down the hill not looking back. I heard shouts of surprise from my captors, causing me to slip, rolling down the hill. Slowly, I finally come to a stop. I look up at the hill and see my captors practically flying down the hill with Scourge in the lead. I stand up and begin to run faster. I don't know where to go, I just keep running. I feel a rush of air fly past me and look back. Another whizzes barely past my arm, I look down and notice it was some sort of ball filled with purple gas. My heart begins to beat faster, allowing me to run faster. I look down. I could barely see the ground. There was no way I could run this fast.  
Out of nowhere a green blur jumps right in front of me, shoving me back causing me to land hard on my legs. I yelp and attempt to stand up, only to fall back down in pain. My ankle had been badly sprained, maybe even broken. Just great. Now what? I thought frantically looking for someone to help me, mostly Jess. An object appears in front of me, the same type of ball with the purple gas. The ball explodes, releasing the gas. I look up to see Scourge smiling smugly through the gas. My vision begins to blur, then became black.

Scourge watches as the girl slumps over unconscious. She had caught him by surprise. He has never seen a human run so fast before. "Simian take her. Fiona, let's get outta here before someone sees." Fiona nods and pulls out a ring that began to glow as she thrust it to the ground, opening the portal. Simian walks over and picks up the girl. With Scourge in the lead, he and the gang walk through the portal and into the Doc's base.  
The gang come in through the laboratory doors, interrupting Dr. Finitevus. "Found her, Doc." says Scourge. Finitevus turns around and sees the unconscious girl in Simian's arms. "Well done Destructix. I'll take over from here." he smiles. The Destructix leave the room, leaving the girl and Finitevus alone.

I wake up with a pounding headache. I groan and slowly sit up hold my head. I look around my surroundings, and notice that I had been put on a table. The only light that I could see is above my head. The rest of the room was left pitch black and cold. My body felt numb and weak. I attempt to stand up but find it of no use. Where am I? I thought. I gasp in surprise when I saw movement in the dark. I look around for any sign of anyone. No one. Suddenly my head began to pound more than ever. "Oh!" I groan in pain.  
"Hello Sierra." called an all too familiar voice. I turn to the voice, my blood running cold. I watch helplessly as Dr. Finitevus appear from the shadows as if he were a ghost. I glare at him. He only smiles. "Finitevus... where am I?" I demand still glaring at him.  
Finitevus chuckles. "You are at my base, welcome."  
I attempt to stand up again but collapse.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your body is still weak from the sleeping gas." he said and catches me. I try to get him to let me go but was too weak. He grabs a needle that I saw was filled with some type of blue liquid. He enters it inside my arm and almost immediately I feel an intense burning. I scream in agony. But as soon as it had begun it was gone. I took in deep breaths, I felt like there wasn't enough air.  
"W-what did you do to me?"  
"I made it so your body can receive some of its strength back. Your welcome." Finitevus replies and stands up.  
I attempt once again to stand up. To my surprise I was able to stand up much easier than before. I return my gaze back to Finitevus. He smiles at me. I scowl in return. "What have you done with Jess?"  
"What do you think?" he replies.  
I didn't answer.  
"I got rid of him. He would've gotten in the way of my plans for you."  
I glare at him with hatred. Jess was gone. My only family left, gone, destroyed. My face flushes in anger. I begin to feel a tingling inside my hands. I look down as well as Finitevus and notice my hands were glowing a white-blue misty color. "There seems to be more power to you then I thought dear girl!" exclaims Finitevus. I didn't hear him, I was too busy paying attention to my hands that were glowing like enlarged glowsticks. Finitevus walks over to another table and began to work on something. I watch him and attempt to slip away. I had reached the door when someone said, "Where do you think you're goin'?" I turn to see Scourge right behind me and grab my arm.  
"Let me go!" I cried. Scourge ignored me and dragged me back to where Finitevus was, who by now noticed that I had tried to escape. "There's no point in escaping you know. The Destructix and a few of my creations are out on guard. You have no way of escape." he nods at Scourge giving him permission to release me. I moved away from the two as far as I could. "Why are you keeping me here? I've done nothing wrong!" I screamed. Finitevus smiles while Scourge smirks at my terrified expression. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. You are here because you have an incredible ability." Finitevus explains. He walks up to me and grabs my glowing hands. "This, is only a mere sign of what you are capable of," he said and motions to my hands. "All I want is your cooperation. If everything goes as I say, then no harm will come to you. Understood?"  
I moved my hands from his and looked to the ground. "Whether I agree to it or not you will still keep me here won't you?" I asked. The doctor nods and smiles at me. I had no other choice. At the thought of it my eyes flared with anger. There had to be another way! "I won't do it!" I screamed. A burst of light filled the room blinding the doctor and Scourge. I run out the door as the light began to fade. I heard Finitevus screaming at Scourge, causing me to run faster. I felt something whiz past me... something green. I stop in my tracks and stare in horror as Scourge spin-dashed towards me and forced me against a wall. I scream and land on my back, wincing in pain. My vision began to blur and grow hazy. I watch as Scourge walks steadily towards me and picks me up, then everything fades to black.

Scourge returned to the laboratory with the girl in his arms. He looks at the doctor, who was now smiling at the girl. "Amazing..." he said as he touches the girl's forehead. "Good work Scourge. Take her to her room. There are important matters I must attend to..." said Finitevus and walks over to a large computer. Scourge smirks at the doctor and leaves the laboratory. He looks at the girl in his arms and frowns. She was strong. Stronger than he expected her to be. He growled in anger. He'd get back at her for making him look weak. For making him look like a fool. He put the girl in a small cell and onto a bed. As he walked out of the cell door, he looks back at her and smirks. She was going to get what was coming, and very soon...


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Reality

A pitch black figure walked through the portal ring and looked around him. He frowned as he looked around Finitevus' base. He had been there just in time to see the Destructix retreat through a portal ring. He looked around for any sign of alarms or machines that could cause a threat. He glanced down to his wrist where a special watch was fastened. On the face of the watch was what looked like a map with one glowing dot fading then returning. He growled in annoyance. Things were now going to get harder than they already were. His frown deepened and without a word, he walked down the hallway in search of the girl.

I moaned and sat up. My body hurt from being thrown around and being stabbed with needles. I opened my eyes and looked at the small cell I was settled in, the whole place was dark and , nothing but a window and a small bathroom were there. Struggling, I finally stood up with wobbly legs, grabbing hold of the side of my bed to keep me balanced. My head felt light and dizzy.

After a few minutes the dizziness went away and slowly, I let go of the bed and looked around. For a split second I wondered where I was when the memories of fighting Scourge and his gang came rushing back to me and I gritted my teeth. I had hoped this was just a nightmare. Yeah right. I limped around the room trying to get the feeling back into my legs and tried to come up with a way to get out. Whatever that liquid was that Finitevus had put in me was now fading, the pain from my ankle soon returned within a few minutes, forcing me to sit down and lean back against the wall.

"Aw, who am I kidding. This place is secured tight. There's no way I can get out... Alive that is. Especially when I'm in this condition, if only Jess were here!" I sigh with tears springing in the corners of my eyes and slowly sat on the floor.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep but I snapped awake in an instant, balling my hands into fists as the cell door opened and Finitevus walked in.

"Hello Sierra." he said and began to make his way towards me, looking smug. I frowned and stood up as fast as I could but the searing pain in my ankle prevented me from doing so. Trying to hide the pain, I kept my eyes on the scientist in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked venomously. He chuckled and put out his hand to help me up. Reluctantly, I take it and winced when I stood on my injured ankle and tried to bite back a yelp. He frowned as he looked at my ankle and growled in annoyance, mumbling something about disobeying orders. Before I realized what was going on, a black and brown lynx wearing blue boots and gloves with a flash of lightning designed on them, appeared from out of nowhere. He looked at me then back to Finitevus who handed me over to him.

"Help her to the lab."

With a nod of his head, Lightning wrapped his hand around my waist and helped me down the hall and into the laboratory. When we reached the lab, I felt my stomach knot up in fear as we entered. There were test tubes, jars containing strange or unfamiliar objects I'd rather not know about, a desk, computers and documents covering the entire room.

Finitevus turned around and smiled at me then motioned to a metallic chair.

"Sit her there."

Lightning helped me over to the chair and set me down carefully, then without a word, looked up at Finitevus and waited. Finitevus, who was grabbing what appeared to be a medical kit looked up and said, "Go get Predator and stand by." he said then turned his back to him and walked to his desk. I didn't take my eyes off him and watched him with uneasiness. Once Lightning had left, he finally turned around holding a syringe and walked cautiously towards me. I look at it nervously then back at him. He only smiled as he stood beside me and took a hold of my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked and pulled away from him only to receive a glare at him. He frowned with annoyance and tried once more to grab a hold of my arm, only to get it yanked away once again.

"Sierra if you don't sit still I'm afraid that I will have to restrain you." he said in a deadly calm tone, looking into my eyes showing that he meant what he said. I froze and close my eyes. "What are you doing to me?" I asked again this time almost in a whisper.

"This is a special serum I created. It should help with the pain..." he answered. I opened up my eyes again and glanced at him. His attention was now away from my face and focused on my arm. He held up my arm and entered the needle into my arm. I felt a sharp pinch as the needle entered my flesh and emptied its contents into my bloodstream. Not wanting to look, I forced myself to turn away from him.

My eyes shot back open when I feel something being wrapped around my ankle securely and I glanced back to see him wrapping it in gauze. As he wrapped my ankle, I bit my lip nervously. What was going to happen to me? Why was I here?

"What do you want from me?" I ask him. He finished tying the gauze and bore his yellow eyes into my own. I tried to look brave but couldn't help but shiver under his stare.

"Do you understand what you can do?"

"No..."

Finitevus gave me a creepy grin. "Very well."

I watched him carefully as he walked over to a computer and pulled up a file of me, asleep on his lab table. "While you were out, I ran a few tests on you and discovered something fascinating." Finitevus explained and motioned to the screen. My eyes widened when I saw what happened next. As Finitevus was approaching my table, a bright blue-white light surrounded my body and grew brighter and brighter. The exact same bright light I had seen earlier. "What... What is that?!"

He chuckled. "That's a good question, Sierra. That, is what we call a powerful source of energy. The remarkable thing about it is that, this energy grew in size as you slept. If you look closely, it will look a lot like flames engulfing your body."

As I squinted at the screen, I noticed that as a matter of fact, there were flames. Blue-white flames that surrounded my body. "How can this be?" I breathed in astonishment. I had never seen anything like this before, and to be honest... it scared me. "What does it do?" I asked and could no longer mask my curiosity. Finitevus smiled and turned the screen off and walked over to me. "That is what I would like to know. It appears however that the fire you were giving off only appears when you are angry... I have yet to discover what else you might be capable of except the two talents you bear so far. I raised my eyebrow. I had two different powers? "I don't understand..."

"Hm? Oh yes, of course. Remember your little visits in your dreams. Well my dear, those "dreams" are more than that. They are a link, a gateway to someone else's mind. In a matter of speaking, you have an ability to enter the minds of others and see their intentions, their desires, and even their plans." he lifted my chin up to meet him at eye level. "Unfortunately, your powers are not strong enough to do quite all of that yet."

I shook my head and hung my head, shutting my eyes. "No. This can't be... This isn't real..."

Finitevus chuckled and looked at me in amusement. I ignore him and glared with anger and confusion written all across my face. "This isn't real! None of this is! The fire, the dreams, none of it is true! Those dreams are only nightmares that I have in my sleep!" I managed to cry out in disbelief. He continued to grin and looked into my eyes, causing shivers to go down my spine. "If they were mere nightmares then explain why you are here with me? I assure you that I am quite real." he replied calmly and waited for me to calm down. I looked down at the ground, deep in thought. He was right, if my nightmares weren't real... then what was I doing here, face to face with one of my nightmares? I clenched my jaw and shook my head, desperately wishing that this just a nightmare. "This isn't happening...this isn't happening." I whispered, tears formed in my eyes causing my vision to blur as small teardrops fell onto my lap.

"I'm afraid my dear, that this is all quite real." he said calmly. "Lightning."

I felt Finitevus' eyes move from me to the door that suddenly opened with Lightning standing there.

"Take her back to her room, she needs to rest." he said glancing in my direction then walked out of the lab.

I felt Lightning's hand wrap around my arm and lifted me up out of my seat. The whole way back I refused to look at anything but the ground. When we finally reach my room and Lightning had finally left, I let the tears fall into my lap.

"It's just a nightmare...just a bad dream...just a dream..." I said silently and repeated it over and over again but it was no use. The world I had once known was crumbling rapidly. Unwinding like a ball of yarn, till there's nothing left. I balled my hands into fists and began banging on the walls and screaming in rage. My rage consumed me, taking over me like a strong current. I cried out Jess's name wishing he was standing right here, telling me everything was going to be okay, but everything was not okay. Jess couldn't help me, nobody could. When all the energy had been depleted, leaving me weak, hungry and tired, I sat there crying as the world that I had once lived in crumbled and disappeared forever. I curled up into a tight ball trying to forget. Trying to desperately block out the world, but there's no use fighting, what is there to fight for now? Nothing. Now I am truly alone.

The figure moved from one hall to the other, searching for any signal of the girl's whereabouts. He sighed, annoyed and turned back the same way he had come. He turned into another hallway and started walking that way when he heard a small beep. He looked at his watch and a small smile formed on his face. There was a small yellow dot blinking on and off. The girl was close, very close. He studied it for a minute then continued down the hall. He was in the right direction. He was sure of it. The flashing light on his watch grew brighter. He stopped at a corner and slowly poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. Nobody in he couldn't see anyone there, quietly and swiftly he made his way down the hallway following the small map in his watch. Suddenly the dot stopped and he looked around and spotted the door he was searching for. It was a little unsettling about the security here. Not a sign of the Destructix or any of the doctor's experiments wandering around. Something was wrong. He had to hurry quickly now. He ran to the door and pressed his ear up against it. Faintly, he could hear someone crying. He backed away from the door and then kicked it down causing a loud crash to ring throughout the hall. He looked around once again for any sign of anyone following him then walked inside.

The sudden crash of my cell door startled me causing me to look up nervously at what had entered my room. The figure was covered by shadow so I couldn't see him very well. At first he glanced around the room, eyeing it like it was some sort of bomb armed and ready to go off at any moment when his eyes finally stopped on me. The only thing that I could see fairly well about this guy was his eyes. Red, burning eyes that just stared at me. At first he just stood there, looking at me then began to slowly make his way towards me. I look at him wide eyed and terrified. I didn't know where he had come from or who he was and I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to leave. The closer he got, the faster my heart began to pound.

"St-stay away!" I stammered trying to sound threatening but my voice was shaking almost as bad as my body. His eyes soften a little and he stretched his hand out for me. I flinched and tried to move away from him but I was cornered. I felt his hand wrap around my arm and pull me to my feet. Eyes now open, I looked at him surprised but still nervous and doubtful. He glanced up at me, his face still covered in shadow.

"Come with me, I'll get you out of here."

I only looked at him with fear and gritted my teeth as he began leading me out of the room. At first I tried to get my arm out of his grip, but he was too strong for me and I finally let him lead me out of the room. When we had exit my room I took a glance at my rescuer. A black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills stood in front of me.

He wore gloves and strange looking air shoes. He turned his head and looked at me. A frown formed across his face. I shivered. This guy meant business, and he didn't look like the type to be messed with either. He pulled me down the hallways. I bit my lip every step I took, trying to keep from crying out in pain. Each step I took, putting weight on my ankle felt like a burning fire searing through the muscle and bone. Eventually my pace had slowed and he looked back to see what was holding me back. Apparently my pain wasn't as well hidden as I had thought as he looked down and noticed my injured ankle. He took a step closer to me and lifted me up into his arms, relieving my ankle from most of the pain. 'Wh-what are you doing?" I gasped, surprised at his sudden action. He ignored me and said, "Hold on." I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck the same time he took off at an impossible burst of speed. My eyes began to tear up as we went faster. "Whoa!" I cried and closed my eyes as he turned a sharp corner. I felt his eyes glance down at me. "You're safe."

I shook my head, refusing to open my eyes and clung to him event tighter. I nearly jumped in surprise when I heard his voice once again talking softly in my ear. "I won't let you fall."

I forced my eyes open and looked up at him. "Where are we? And who are you?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. He opened his mouth to answer when other voices could be heard close by. Quick as a flash, the dark hedgehog opened a close by door and signaled me to stay quiet. As the voices got louder, his muscles tensed up more and more. Preparing to fight if it ever had to come to that.

I could hear Scourge laughing as he got closer. "Man, that was way too easy!" he exclaimed and laughed again. I could hear them coming even closer and my heart fell to my stomach. The hedgehog glanced in my direction, staring at me. I must've looked panicked because his eyes seemed to soften a little and his muscles relaxed a little.

"It wasn't much of a fight."

I recognized the voice belonging to Lightning. Their footsteps were getting closer causing my heart to beat faster. As their voices got closer and closer, I almost felt like passing out.

"Yeah well, it's not like they could put up much of a fight. The boy was totally weak and the girl didn't have a clue what she was doing." came the reply.

There was no answer for a moment till someone else spoke. "Come on, Doctor Creepy said to keep a lookout." a female voice this time answered.

I could hear Scourge laughing again. "Look out for what? Nobody can get in!" he said a smirk forming across his face.

"Well, apparently Finitevus doesn't think so." she replied sounding a little troubled.

"Heh, don't worry about it Fi, nobody can get in and if they could... well, they'll just receive a big surprise."

Soon, the three had gone leaving me with a pounding heart and blood turning as cold as ice. We might have escaped them for now, but I really didn't want to find out what that surprise was if we got caught.

"We must hurry."

I looked up at the red and black hedgehog and nodded. He walked out of the room cautiously; glancing back at where Scourge and the others had just walked then ran down the opposite way. Who is this hedgehog? And why is he helping me? I wondered to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when he stopped abruptly and I looked up at him and was about to ask him why he stopped when I heard a chuckle.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh no." I whispered in dread and looked up as my fears were confirmed. There stood Scourge with his arms folded, a sly jagged grin displayed across his face with his red shades covering his eyes. "Did you honestly think that you'd get anywhere that easily, Shadow? I would've expected this from Sonic, but you?" he scoffed and pointed at us.

I narrowed my eyes at him, the same time Shadow growled and gripped me tighter.

"I'll try to go easy on you if you hand over the girl right now, Shadow." he jeered and rubbed his knuckles. "Whaddaya think Fiona? Think I can beat him down faster than last time?" he laughed. Fiona, the red vixen I had seen once before my capture grinned evilly and leaned against him.

"Sure you can, babe." she agreed and eyed Shadow.

Shadow growled. "Get out of my way Scourge."

Scourge laughed and the next thing we both knew, he was right behind Shadow and kicked him squarely in the back. Shadow yelped as he flew into a wall and crumpled in a heap.

"Ha! You're even slower than before!" Scourge mocked then turned to me. I tried to run away from him as fast as I could, but how can you outrun something faster than the speed of sound with an injured ankle?

"Can't get away that easily, babe."

Scourge grabbed my arm and pulled me back with a sharp yank, nearly dislocating my arm.

With a burst of anger I turned and glared at him. "Let go you jerk!" I yelled and tried yanking my arm back, but ended up getting pushed roughly in front of him. "Let's go -"

Something ran into Scourge with a loud THWACK!

I whirled around to find Shadow up with Scourge pinned against the wall. "Shadow..." I whispered.

"Back off, Shadow!" Fiona screamed and side kicked him away from Scourge. Shadow landed on the ground and kneeled on his knees in pain. I limped as fast as I could to his side and put a hand on his back, looking him over in concern. "Are you alright?"

Shadow glanced up at me and nodded his head. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here, stay close to me." quickly, he pulled out a yellow emerald and said, "Chaos control!" and before I could realize what was going on, we were gone.

Fiona walked over to Scourge, concern in her eyes. "Scourge, you alright?" she asked. Scourge nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. How did Shadow get in here? Better yet, how did he know about this place?" he asked and looked at where the two had been. "Man, the doctor isn't going to like this."


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Memories, Dark Secrets

**Yeah, sorry about updating this so late. I've been caught up with school and homework, it's been kind of difficult to upload this new chapter. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated, Enjoy!**

Shadow walked close beside me, helping me as we walked down an unfamiliar area. I glanced around at the unfamiliar hallways and finally looked at Shadow. "Shadow, where are we?" I asked. Shadow glanced at me then looked ahead again. "Somewhere safe I can't tell you anything more until we know for sure Finitevus hasn't placed anything that could track of tune in in our coordinates."

I nodded but still felt confused. This world was no longer my own, I knew that. What I didn't understand was why me? What made me so special? I glanced down at my hands and clenched them. Most importantly... What did they do with Jess? Questions filled my head. They didn't stop. They only grew. Pretty soon my head began to spin and the world began to blur. "Shadow... I don't feel well..." I murmured before slipping to my knees, cradling my head in my hands.

The last thing I saw was Shadow still beside me calling my name before everything went black.

Shadow called the young girl's name, more in surprise then anything. The girl muttered something before she fell unconscious. He supported her for a minute then scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her face for a brief second before taking off. Her body was a little banged up, but fine nonetheless. He still couldn't believe that past events that had taken place just a few days ago.

"Hope, where are you going!" he called out. A blonde little girl turned around to glance at him. She took a minute to try and catch her breath before answering. "I got a strange signal. Someone or something is calling for help." she said, her face creased with worry and her hands shook. Shadow frowned and folded his arms. "Is it a chaos emerald?" Hope shook her head and shrugged. "No. I'm not sure what it is. All I know is that somebody is calling out for help." she said and took off down the hallway, leaving Shadow alone to his thoughts.

Shadow looked towards the sunset in front of him. That was just three days ago. A day later, Commander Tower had come to him, demanding he had important business to discuss.

"Shadow, I need to speak with you privately." Commander Tower spoke in a low tone. His eyes were furrowed, his grim expression said it all. Something was wrong. Shadow stood up from his fighting stance and nodded. He had been spending the afternoon training with Rouge for the next mission. Without a word, he followed the commander to his office. "I am sure you are aware of the signal Hope picked up yesterday?" he asked as he sat down. Shadow nodded his head. "She mentioned it to me, but not much. Just about as much as you told me." he said. Commander Tower nodded his head. "And she was right. Our systems picked up an S.O.S in an unrecognized area. It makes me wonder..." the commander stood up and looked out his window, his arms folded behind his back. "Wonder about what?" Shadow lifted an eyebrow. The commander turned to face the ebony hedgehog in front of him. His frown deepened and his brow creased. "Years ago, we had a group of agents go out in the field to find out more information about Eggman's next attack. Karina Skye, one of our best agents, went missing on their way back. Those that had survived said they were attacked by legionnaires. My son was in that battle..." Shadow watched the commander carefully. This was not like Commander Tower. The commander's eyes had gone dark, as a great shadow covered his face. He looked at Shadow once again. "When they were ambushed, Karina made a deal with them. Take her and free the team."

"But why? What use would she be to them?" Shadow blurted and narrowed his eyes. "They don't just make a deal that quick. She had something that they wanted."

Tower nodded and raised his hand. "Yes, yes. She did. Karina, was not like other overlanders here. Karina was an orphan. Her parents killed in a car accident when she was only twelve years old. She learned to take care and fend for herself. When she came here looking to recruit, I thought she was nuts." he shook his head. "But back then, I had no idea what she was capable of. She wasn't like any other soldier I'd ever seen..."

Shadow's ears twitched at this. "What was it? What did she do?" Commander Tower gritted his teeth and placed his hands flat on his desk. "It's not what she did... It's what she was capable of... Karina had the ability to use fire. She could summon it with a single thought."

Shadow huffed. "I've seen someone who could do that before." he said, remembering a certain princess he had encountered. Commander Tower shook his head. "No, it's not like that. The fire she summoned was not...normal... It took on a ghostly appearance. It was beautiful and yet terrifying. She called it "Ghost Fire"." he said. Shadow frowned. "So what happened?"

"Well, I recruited her. She was an amazing soldier, and fought better than most of my best men. When the legionnaires ambushed them, she could have torn them apart." Tower's voice lowered and he closed his eyes as if picturing the gruesome image. Shadow waited a few minutes before continuing to ask, "Why didn't she? What kept her from destroying them?" Commander Tower's hands balled into fists. "Because, they had my son. Karina and my son, Jeremiah, were a couple. The previous year before their mission, they were married. They threatened to kill him if she did not surrender herself. She made that deal, to save my son and her team from death... Since then, we had never seen or heard from her again...Until now."

Shadow shook his head, shaking away the memory. He never knew this much about Commander Tower. He didn't even know he had a son that works in G.U.N. At least did at one point. The sky began to darken, stars beginning to shine in the sky. He rested the girl against a tree trunk before gathering wood to make a fire. As the fire roared and crackled warmly, he watched the girl carefully. She knew nothing about who she was. Where she came from, or how she fit into this situation. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She in a way, reminded him of himself. Lost, torn, and angry. So confused on what to do, where to go and who she was. He finally forced himself to look away from her and closed his eyes. She was important, he knew that much. He just didn't know how much.

Scourge hobbled into the laboratory, cursing angrily. Fiona had bandaged him the best that she could before Finitevus called for room was dark, the only thing giving light was a large computer screen where Finitevus stood typing in something he didn't understand.

"Come in Scourge." Finitevus spoke calmly. Scourge paused for a moment, unsure whether he should. Thinking better of it, he slowly made his way to the scientist. At first the two said nothing. Scourge felt a sudden urge to just walk out of the lab when he heard him speak. "You failed to stop Shadow from taking her." he said. Scourge flinched. "Yeah, I know already. Don't remind me."

Finitevus stopped what he was doing and turned to face the green hedgehog, his eyes furrowed. "Sierra is very vital to my plans. I need her back, alive. Do you understand?" Scourge nodded. "Yeah I got it. What makes her so special anyway? I mean, I don't see what the big deal is about her, Sure her hands glow big deal. What I want to know is why you wanted her so bad."

Finitevus just smiled. "What do you know about the legend of the Dark Angel?"

**I just love cliff hangers! Even though this chapter is a little short, I thought it covered a lot of ground about Shadow and the connection Sierra has with Finitevus. I thought this was a pretty cool way to sum everything up with Shadow's involvement in all this as well, but that's just me. I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I possibly can so stay tuned! If you have any suggestions or questions just PM me and I'll do my best to answer.**


End file.
